1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine generator and more particularly to an engine generator which can be used as a utility engine.
2. Discussion of Prior Arts
In general, many of engine generators have noise insulator cases in which engines and generators driven by the engines are accommodated. This type of engine generators are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Jitsu-Kai-Sho 61-66631 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Toku-Kai-Hei 11-200861. The noise insulation case, in general, has a rectangular box like configuration, in which the engine is mounted such that a crankshaft of the engine is directed in a longitudinal direction of the case.
Utility engines are used to give a rotation and torque to miscellaneous driven members, such as hydraulic pumps, compressors and the like by connecting the driven members to the crankshaft. Further, when the utility engines are used in rammers for civil engineering works, the rotation motion of the crankshaft is converted into a linear reciprocating motion of vibration mechanisms.
In prior arts, generally, an engine for generator differs from a utility engine in their constituting components, although both engines have a similar power, because respective fundamental constructions of engine units are different from each other. That is, in case of a utility engine, both ends of the crankshaft project from the crankcase. Further, a recoil starter is mounted on one end and a driven member such as a hydraulic pump is mounted on the other end.
On the other hand, in case of an engine generator having a noise insulation case wherein an engine and a generator are integrally accommodated, since the engine is longitudinally mounted in the noise insulation case in such a manner that a crankshaft of the engine directs in a longitudinal direction of the noise insulation case, generally, a muffler is disposed behind the engine, that is, on an extension line of the crankshaft and an air cleaner is disposed on the frontal side of the engine. The reason why these muffler and air cleaner are disposed on both front and rear sides of the engine is that a width size of the noise insulation case should be prevented from increasing.
However, when the muffler is disposed on an extension line of the crankshaft, a space around the extension line of the crankshaft are occupied by the muffler and as a result a driven member can not be connected with the crankshaft. Therefore, an engine unit for an engine generator can not be used as a utility engine. Since there is a difference between an engine generator and utility engine in the fundamental layout of the engine unit, respective engines need dedicated components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact engine generator and it is another object of the present invention to provide an engine unit of the engine generator capable of being employed as a utility engine.
To achieve these objects, an engine generator having an engine convertible into a utility engine, comprises a noise insulation case for accommodating the engine generator, a crankshaft of the engine arranged in a widthwise direction of the noise insulation case, a one end of the crankshaft extending from the engine toward one side of the noise insulation case, an other end of the crankshaft extending from the engine toward the other side of the noise insulation case, a recoil starter provided on the one end of the crankshaft, a flywheel including the recoil starter therein and provided on the one end of the crankshaft, a generator provided on the one end of the crankshaft, an air cleaner arranged on the front side of the noise insulation case, and an muffler arranged on the rear side of the noise insulation case. That is, the crankshaft of the engine and other shafts connecting with the crankshaft, the flywheel shaft, a recoil starter shaft and a generator shaft are arranged in a widthwise direction of the noise insulation case and the air cleaner and the muffler are arranged in a longitudinal direction of the noise insulation case.